Adorable
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: "You're chewing your lip." I hear Hanna's voice and feel her hand moving to my chin to release my lower lip. She moves closer and whisper in my ear. "Stop doing that, it turns me on." Oneshot. Hannily because they're cute.


**Hi, it's been awhile I know. I wanted to experiment a little and make my very first PLL fic. I have read some fics about Hannily and they are perfect, also a very underrated ship, so I want to help the population of Hannily's fics and write mine. Maybe I'll do some more, only if you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Emily's POV

Third period. Just a couple more minutes and we're free to go to lunch, which means I get some time alone with Hanna, if you know what I mean. That's right, we've been together for a month now and it has been an amazing time. Nobody knows, yet. That is why we meet at lunch, in the bathroom, in the last stall. I don't want to push her to come out, I'll wait when she's ready. Literature class is boring. I look across the room and meet her blue eyes, she smirks and point to her phone, signaling to me to check mine. I take it out and see one unread message. Instantly a smile comes to my face as read it.

_Can't wait for the bell to ring._

She is always so eager with this, I love it. Usually, she's the one in charge which is a good thing because I'm very shy. I just don't know what to do if I'd be in charge. I look up to see her expectant look, I smiled and typed back.

_Neither can I. Plus you're looking hot today._

It was true. She always looks beautiful with her designer clothes but today she looked gorgeous and I couldn't deny it. Wearing a skirt that was such a tease. It made me want to kiss her and tear her clothes off and-

"Miss Fields," I almost jumped at the sudden voice, I looked up and saw the teacher watching me. No, correction, all the class was watching. Guess, I spaced out. "Eyes on the board." He commanded. I nodded and muttered a 'sorry', resting my eyes on the board to see already the assigned homework. The bell finally rang, all the students leaving the classroom quickly, leaving Hanna and me alone. I was copying the homework when her figure settled just in front me, blocking the board. I looked up and saw her smile at me.

"I can't see." I said, talking about the board.

"Someone was distracted today." she said ignoring my previous statement.

"Sorry, it's not my fault that you are simply gorgeous today." I said standing up, deciding I would copy the homework from another person. I put the books in my bag and look at her, she was blushing slightly. I smiled. She didn't respond and took my hand, then we walked outside the classroom and to the bathrooms, we checked it was empty and locked ourselves in the last one.

"You look gorgeous too." she whispered, her lips coming closer. I make the move and kiss her softly, making it last. Suddenly, I feel her arms on my shoulders pushing me to the wall, trapping me. The kiss becomes more passionate as her tongue touches my lower lip, asking for permission, I let her in and taste her tongue. She lets out a low moan and I bite her lower lip, she smiles in the kiss and breaks the kiss to breathe. I wrap my arms around her waist and brings her closer.

"Can we tell them? Spencer and Aria, I mean?" she whispers and that shocked me. She wants to come out? Wow, I thought it would be more difficult.

"Are you sure?" I replied, still surprised. She nodded and kiss the side of my lips, making me blush.

"You are adorable." she states and I giggle. "But seriously, can we call them and tell them we're having a sleepover or something?" she asks putting her serious face. That is the exact same face she puts when she tells her mom that she needs to 'study' for her exams with someone, and that someone is me when in reality what we do is far from studying.

"Of course." I said. When the bell rang we got out, carefully so nobody suspects nothing and go to classes. We texted Aria and Spencer to tell them to meet up at Hanna's for a sleepover. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, it can't be that hard. How will they react? Will they be mad? Maybe not, I mean, they're fine with me. But what if _A_ wants to separate us? Oh God, that's the thing I'm most afraid of. When school is over for the day, I go straight to Hanna's house. We do our homework, really. And then we just sit around her bed talking about pointless thing. I can't help but worry a little more.

"You're chewing your lip." I hear Hanna's voice and feel her hand moving to my chin to release my lower lip, oh yeah I forgot I do that when I'm nervous. She moves closer and whisper in my ear. "Stop doing that, it turns me on." I could literally hear her smirk. I look down and blush once again.

"And you have to stop making me blush." I replied punching her shoulder playfully.

"But why? You're just adorable when you do that, Em." she says and kiss me on the cheek. I turn my head and peck her on the lips. Instantly she turns it into a full kiss and I can't help it. I put my hands on her neck and follow the kiss. We hear the doorbell and groan loudly, annoyed. We separate and help each other stand up.

Hanna opens the door, and there they are. Our beloved friends smiling slightly. We say our hellos and they enter the house. An awkward silence sets in after a moments when we sit on the couch and on the floor.

"So..." Aria is the first to break the silence. I look over at Hanna and give her a look that says 'go on, tell them'.

"So guys, I've been wanting to tell you something." Hanna starts getting the attention of both, Aria and Spencer. "I...am...gay." the last part she said it almost in a whisper. Hanna and I are both sitting on the floor next to each other, I grab her hand for support and entwine our fingers.

"And we're dating." I said, well that was the part that shocked them a little. Spencer was the one who spoke.

"Like dating _dating_?" she said not believing it.

"Yes, dating dating." I said and smiled.

"Since when?" Aria asked.

"A couple of months."

"Wow, you two are good hiding a secret." said Spencer and we all laughed.

"So that's why you two disappeared in during lunch." Aria stated.

"Basically." said Hanna and looked at me. I leaned in and pecked her on the lips quickly.

"You guys are too adorable." Spencer said and smiled at us. Well, she's very right at that.

* * *

**Just look at the picture. They're cute, review if you think the same. I ship them so hard.**


End file.
